Blessed
by SilentLily
Summary: First story, tell me what u think. keep flames down to a minor please. its a short story about how naruto learns a lesson from gaara about life and to be careful what he wishes for.


_Blessed_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gaara or Naruto

A lowly man stepped into the downtown diner, irritated about his last argument with his wife. He looked inside the diner and saw a few people, with slow music playing. He sees an open stool and takes a seat, he waves for the bartender. The bartender smiled and walked over. "Haven't seen u around these parts, stranger," said the bartender. The man looks at the bartender. "The names Gaara, what's yours?" said the bartender, as he stretched out his hand.

"Naruto…" he said as he shook Gaara's hand. "So what can I get you?" asked Gaara, as he dried one of the dishes. Naruto looked up and nodded his head, "Anything that can take my problems away…" Naruto mumbled, he twiddled his wedding ring. Gaara watched him, "well, you can't get that here, sir; family is the only thing that can." Gaara pulled out a coke and set it in front of him and said, "This is on me". Naruto eyed it questionably.

Gaara sighed, "Alcohol only makes things worse in the end. Many people learn that the hard way." He looked down thoughtfully, and put away another glass. "Thanks, but what if my family is the one making the problems? It seems that my wife and I are always in an argument and we are getting close to separating. I wish I can start all over. I am not as happy as I used to be." He took a sip of his drink, and set it down. Gaara looked at him and said, "You know? You remind me of a very dear friend of mine, he was in the same situation as you are. He didn't believe that he has all that he needed right there. He learned the lesson; _you'll never know how precious something is, till u lose it_, the hard way." Gaara said and he opened the fridge and got a soda out.

"What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you"

(Gaara cleared his throat) "The man just got back from work, had a terrible day, angry, and didn't want to be bothered. His wife had the whole place fixed up and had a nice dinner ready. The man, still angry about the day, started complaining that the food was dry, usual husband stuff." (Gaara chuckled) "That's how the argument started, one thing lead to another and before they knew it, they were yelling at each other and his wife started crying. The woman told him to sleep on the couch, the man said that he had a better idea to sleep at a motel. He left and slammed the door shut." Gaara took a deep breath, and raked his hands through his messy red hair.

Naruto tapped the table impatiently,

"He did go back right? He did go back to his wife?"

"He almost didn't get the chance.

"What do you mean?"

"He almost lost her forever."

Gaara took another sip of his drink.

"The man didn't know that his wife set out on a drive to find him. She got into a terrible car wreck. She almost died."

"What did he do?"

"He prayed, and he learned that he shouldn't wish for the world, because he already had it, waiting for him at home. Just remember kid, how blessed you really are at what you have greet you every day."

Naruto looked at him, and smiled as he thought of his loving wife, Hinata, "I want to thank you for telling me that story, and I enjoyed your company, but I must get back home, I have a women to apologize to." He left some money on the counter and waved Gaara goodbye.

Gaara chuckled and put away the last remaining dishes, and closed up the diner. On his way home he saw some wildflowers on the side of the road and decided to picked a few.

He pulled into the driveway of his small home and walked up the steps and was about to open the door when he heard his daughter and son playing, and his wife telling them to calm down. Through the window he could see his wife in her leg cast, a reminder of the terrible crash she was in, and tried yet failed to catch her kids and put them to bed. He chuckled lightly and walked in and was greeted by his family. Never in his whole life has he ever felt this blessed.


End file.
